Barney Saying "Please and Thank You
Barney Home Video: #Barney Saying Please and Thank You and Good Manners and Take Turns and Being Polite and Do Not Or Don't Cough with Your Mouth Open and Closed (Season 1-6) #It's Storytime Read Along Bedtime and Nighty Night with Barneys Sleepytime Songs (book and video) Cast: *Barney (first appearance is femade) *Baby Bop (first appearance is femade) *Min *Luci *Shawn *Tina *Derek *Michael *Kathy *Tosha Cast: *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ (first appearance is femade) *Min *Kathy *Tosha *Michael *David *Julie *Shawn *Derek *Tina Cast: *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Min *Shawn *Ashley *Alissa *Jason *Stephen *Jesse *Kristen *Rebecca *Maria *Tosha *Carlos Cast: *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Kristen *Ashley *Stephen *Kim *Chip *Robert *Hannah *Keesha *Jeff *Curtis *Danny Cast: *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Curtis *Emily *Linda *Chip *Danny *Jeff *Kristen *Keesha *Kim *Robert *Stephen *Ashley Cast: *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Robert *Stephen *Keesha *Danny *Linda *Emily *Jeff *Kim *Chip Cast: * Barney * Hannah * Robert * Stephen * Keesha * Danny * Linda * Jeff * Kim * Emily * Jill * Chip * Kami * Tony * Sarah * Beth * Angela * Gianna * Scott * Nick * Whitney * Mario * Jamel * Collen * Proffessor Tinkerputt * Mr. Tenagain * Mother Goose * Clarence the Goose * Old King Cole * Humpty Dumpty * Twinken * Stella the Storyteller * Mr. Peekaboo * Ms Turner * Booker T. Bookworm * Grandad Richards * Sarah's Nana * Aunt Molly * Aunt Sally * Queen of Hearts * James Turner * Farmer Henderson * Greg Murry * Fergus McClaren * Efei Almani * Gloria Chen * Abundio Ortiz * Rebecca Garcia * Mr. Deliveryman * Mr. Bear * Becky Keenan * Douglas Burks * Tomie dePaloa * Joe Scruggs * Joe Ferguson * Ella Jenkins * Whitney's Mom * Whitney's Dad * Frank Crim * Cambodian Dancers * Reggie the Deliverlyman * Marvin Johnson * Mica Johnson * Dr. TickTock * Mr. MacRooney * Maureen Modine * Grammy Johannson * The Marching Band Musicans * Riders in the Sky * Aunt Rachel's * Beth's Mom * Beth's Dad * Mee-Ma * Pop-Pop * Zelda the Zookeeper * Officer Thompson * Firefighter Berkeley * Firefighter Vandever * Ms Crisp * Miss Pennypacker * Ms Kepler * Ken Reightler * Meebee * Robot * Farmer Dooley * Maurice the Magician * Monty the Mountie * Paloma * Debra the Delivery Lady * Mr. Cannoli * Mr. Bouffant * Miss Marigold * Mr. Green * Kamis Mom * Kamis Dad * The Winkster * Twynkle the Elf * King * Andy * Penny * Jessica * Justin * Mr. Sign * The Guard * Knights in Shinning Armor * The King * Muarry * Pop Wheelys * Firefighter Bill * Ashley * Ashley Mom * Dr. Campbell * Officer Mike * The Zookeeper * Dr. Russel * Nurse Julie * Miss Party * Alex * The Hostess * Min * Tosha * Shawn * Jason * Carlos * Rebecca * Jesse * Michael * Tina * Luci * Derek * Kathy * David * Julie * Juan * Kenneth * Jordan * Patty * Kelly * Carlot * Zach * Chris * Amy * Dennis * Lauren * Becky * Santa Claus * Mrs Claus * Ballerina * Choir Master * Bell Choir * Carolers * Pigeon * Puppy Dog * Squirrel * Kittycat * Chipmunk * Turtle * Dear * Firefly * Mother Opossum & Her Babies * Brown Beaver * Moose * Fox * Owl * Brown Bear Barney Books: #Barneys Were Are Going on a Nature Hiking in the Woods #Baby Bop Were Gonna We Can Putting on a Show #BJ Open House #Barney Open Swimming Pool #Barney READY SET GO #Barney LIGHTS CAMREA ACTION #Barneys Colors of Spring #Barney Forest Friends #Barney Getting Ready for ABC Fun #Barney Getting Ready for 123 Fun #Barney Animal Fun #Barney Outdoor Fun Meet Barney Preview 2003 Opening #Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (Stanley) #Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (The Book of Pooh) #Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (Bear in the Big Blue House) #Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (Rolie Polie Olie) #Rolie Polie Olie Get into Gear Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #Rolie Polie Olie Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #Rolie Polie Olie Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #Medline Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #The Book of Pooh Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #Bear in the Big Blue House Playhouses Disney Commrical Promo #Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #BB's Music Time Picture That Music Video from Bear in the Big Blue House Playhouse Disney Promo #Barney Videos (It’s Time For Counting, Barney In Outer Space, & Barney’s Big Surprise) Trailer #Barney Banjo Toy Promo #My Party With Barney Kideo VHS Trailer #Microsoft Actimates Barney Promo #Meet Adventures from the Book of Virtues Preview #Meet Angelina Ballerina Preview #Meet Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series Preview #Barney & Friends (Barneys Saying Please and Thank You and Good Manners and Take Turns and Being Polite and Do Not Or Don't Cough with Your Mouth Open and Closed (Season 1-6), Barneys Were Are Going on a Nature Hiking in the Woods Baby Bop Were Gonna We Can Putting on a Show BJ Open House Barney Goes Underwater Adventures Barney Ready Set Go Barney Lights Camera Action Barney Colors of Spring Barneys Forest Friends Barneys Outdoor Fun Barney Animal Fun Barneys Getting Ready for ABC Fun Barney Getting Ready for 123 Fun and It's Storytime Read Along Bedtime and Nighty Night with Barneys Sleepytime Songs (book/video/and audio cassette) Preview #Meet The Bearenstain Bears Preview #Meet Between the Lions Preview #Meet The Big Comfy Couch Preview #Meet Bill Nye the Science Guy Preview #Meet Boobah Preview #Meet Caillou Preview #Meet Clifford the Big Red Dog Preview #Meet Corduroy Preview #Meet The Dooley and Pals Show Preview #Meet Dragon Tales Preview #Meet Dragonfly TV Preview #Meet Elliot Moose Preview #Meet George Shrinks Preview #Meet Jay Jay the Jet Plane Preview #Laugh with Me Music Video from Be My Valentine Love Barney #Meet Kratts Creatures Preview #Meet Lamb Shops Play Along Preview #Meet Liberty's Kids Preview #Meet The Magic School Bus Preview #Meet Make Way for Noddy Preview #Meet Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse Preview #Meet Mister Rogers Neighborhood Preview #Meet Noddy Preview #Meet Plaza Sesamo Preview #Meet The Puzzle Place Preview #Meet Reading Rainbow Preview #Meet Redwall Preview #Meet The Replies Preview #Meet Shinning Time Station Preview #Meet Square One Television Preview #Meet The Swamp Critters Of Lost Lagoon Preview #Meet Jakers the Adventures of Piggley Winks Preview #Meet Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat Preview #Meet Seven Little Monsters Preview #Meet Storytime Preview #Meet Rosie & Jim Preview #Meet Teletubbies Preview #Meet Theodore Tugboat Preview #Meet Tots TV Preview #Meet Wimzies House Preview #Meet Wishbone Preview #Meet Zabomafoo Preview #Meet Zoom Preview #Meet African American World Preview #Meet American Experience Preview #Meet American Masters Preview #Meet Americans Test Kitchen Preview #Meet Antiques Roadshow Preview #Meet Ask This Old House Preview #Meet Austin City Limits Preview #Meet Burt Wolf Travels & Traditions Preview #Meet Ciao Italia Preview #Meet Creative Living with Sheyl Borden Preview #Meet Destination Craft with Jim West Preview #Meet Fons & Porters Love of Quilting Preview #Meet For Your Home Preview #Meet Frontline Preview #Meet GardenSMART Preview #Meet GlobTrekker Preview #Meet Great Performances Preview #Meet Independent Preview #Meet Live from the Artists Den Preview #Meet Masterpiece Preview #Meet MotorWeek Preview #Meet Nature Preview #Meet Scandinavian Cooking Preview #Meet Nighty Businesses Report Preview #Meet Nova Preview #Meet The Open Mind Preview #Meet PBS Newshour Preview #Meet P.O.V. Preview #Meet Secrets of the Dead Preview #Meet Sit and Be Fit Preview #Meet Texas Parts & Wildlife Preview #Meet This is America & The World with Dennis Wholey Preview #Meet This Old House Preview #Meet The Victory Garden Preview #Meet Washington Week Preview #Meet The Woodwrights Shop Preview #Meet Seseme Street Preview #Meet Arthur Preview #Meet Bob the Builder Preview #Meet Cyberchase Preview #Meet The Charlie Horse Music Pizza Preview #Meet Gerbert Preview #Meet Ghostwriter Preview #Meet Groundling Marsh Preview #Meet Hello Mrs. Cherrywinkle Preview #Meet The Huggabug Club Preview #Meet In the Mix Preview #Meet Katie and Orbie Preview #Meet Kidsongs Preview #Meet Mary Lou's Flip Flop Shop Preview #Meet Newtons Apple Preview #Meet Pappyland Preview #Barneys Great Adventure Preview #Dancing Wags the Dog Music Video from TOOT TOOT #Come on Over to Barney House Preview #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y Music Video from Wake Up Jeff #Please Stay Tuned For More Important Messagess and Previews at The End of This Video Bumper #And Now For A Special Presentation Bumper #PBS Kids Warning Screen #PBS Kids Videos Logo #Use Your Imagination Bumper #Connecticutt Public Televison Logo (Long Version) #Barney & Friends Funding Credits #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Version) #Barney Saying Please and Thank You and Good Manners and Take Turns and Being Polite and Do Not Or Don't Cough with Your Mouth Open and Closed Title Card Closing: #End Credits #Connecticut Public Television Logo #Visit PBS Online at PBS Kids.Org Bumper #Barney & Friends Funding Credits #PBS Kids Videos Logo #Barney Imagination Island Preview #Barney Live in New York City Preview #Barney Waiting for Santa Preview #Barney Making New Friends Preview #Barney Super Singing Circus Preview #Romp Bomp a Stomp Music Video from Wake Up Jeff #Barney Rhyme Time Rhythm Preview #Hot Potato Music Video from Yummy Yummy #Captain Federsword Fast Asleep Music Video from: Wiggle Time #Barney Good Day Good Night Preview #Grounding Marsh Preview #Kids for Characters Finale Preview